ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Fear
Jason Christian (born March 20,1984) An American professional wrestler, better known for his ring name Jason Fear. Fear was one third of Project Revolution and currently performs on Wrestling Championship Federation after having differences with his ex federation Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment. As a member of the MWE Jason went on to become a three time MWE Tag Champion with is partner American Animal and had a record of 11-5. Early Life Jason Fear live in the city his whole life. He was born in Los Angeles and at age 4 he moved to New York city. He attended Newtown High school in Queens, New York while living in Manhattan. When he was sixteen he didn’t really have any friends and his family wasn’t very helpful so one day at exactly 2:57 pm he decided to escape from his home. He decided that he wasn’t going to live with his family anymore. His mom thought he needed a sociologist, his dad told him he was a mistake and he tried to sell him but no one wanted him because he was garbage and his brother got everything he didn’t get. As He was ready to leave his mom caught him and told his dad that he was planning on leaving. They forced him in the car and his mother drove of to his aunts house. In the highway his mom was very eager to leave that she started speeding. The car in the front made an emergency break. Jason's mom didn't have enough time to stop and she crashed. Luckily Jason survived. Jason's brother Don always gave Jason's things that his parents gave him so that's why the still have a relationship. Training Jason Fear trained 8 years before becoming a professional wrestler. He practice self-defense until he was 20. Then his brother Don who worked for United States Kick Boxing Association (USKBA) offered Jason a chance at kick boxing. It lasted 3 years and a half until Jason had enough and gave up. Before kick boxing he weighed 198lbs and after kick boxing he weigh 220lbs. He then gained 60lbs in 3 months because his body wasn't used to not working out so every time he had sugar he gained 0.87 lbs. On March 21, 2208 after his birthday he had a call from Richard Covell. He was interested in having Jason as one of his superstars on the comeback of Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment. Richard told him he's been watching Jason's every move on kick boxing and thought that it would be great to have him on MWE. Jason answered yes. by august he grow 2 inches taller and lost 20 pounds. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (2008-2009) Debut Jason Fear was placed in a 5-man elimination versus Jeff Austin, Gus, J.K. Valentino, and the X-Television Champion Aeron Beowulf. Jason Fear eliminated Jeff Austin and although he lost the match he was the last man in the ring with Aeron Beowulf. In his first career match he was considered the man to be. Aeron Beowulf and Jason Fear didn't have a good relation together so next week they competed against each other and the result was another Fear loss. Project Revolution The newest stable in Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment happens to be Project Revolution. Project Revolution consist of three wrestling of MWE. B.G. Mancini, Jason Fear, American Animal. This faction has been an impact to the MWE once it started. They are 7-1 in their first four matches together. Jason Fear is a co-founder of Project Revolution with B.G. Mancini on August 15, 2008 and three days later American Animal came to join. Jason Fear and American Animal won the first ever MWE Tag Team Championship in the new MWE. They defeated The Burning Legion and The Hollywood Hooligans in a triple threat tag team match at Turmoil. B.G. Mancini congratulated them for there accomplishment. Soon two weeks after they all were rewarded with the Wrestler of the Week™ Award for winning two matches in one night. MWE Tag Team Champions MWE had a new faction in town and that was Project Revolution. Project Revolution dominated who ever came there way while reigning as the MWE Tag Team Champion. Through the Tag team champion run they were 6-0 with a weekly award also in there trophy case. The Momentum stoped when they found out they had to compete against the greatest faction in Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment History called Rated X. The match uhad included 5 superstars with Jason Fear, American Animal and B.G. Manicini in one side representing Project Revolution and Brian Michaels with D.C representing Rated X. Project Revolution defeated Rated X and when on with the reign until 4 weeks later they had lost it to the te4am of Maxxamillion Mustafa and Grand Mystique. This was the only loss suffered in the history of Project Revolution. Wrestling Facts Finishing and signature moves ::*''FEAR-5'' (F-5) ::*'The Sledge Hammer' (Stunner) ::*Spinning Spinebuster ::*High Knee Strike ::*Triple German Suplex ::*Facebuster Knee Smash ::*Camel Clutch ::*Thumb chokehold ::*Sleeper Hold ::*Power Punches ::*DDT ::*Figure 4 Leglock ::*Eye Polk ::*Elbow Drop ::*Neck Breaker ::*Super kick ::*Backbreaker Championships and Accoplishments Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment Titles ::*3-time MWE Tag Champions w/ American Animal Awards ::* 1-time Wrestler of the Week w/B.G. Mancini/American Animal Match History Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment W W W